prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Arte-Gore
Arte-Gore (apresentado como vindo do Vale do Inferno) é um wrestler profissional português, actualmente a trabalhar para a Associação Portuguesa de Wrestling (APW) e para a World Stars of Wrestling (WSW). Carreira Associação Portuguesa de Wrestling Início de carreira Arte-Gore é um dos fundadores originais da Portuguese Wrestling Association, mais tarde Associação Portuguesa de Wrestling (APW), junto com Danny Hell e Mad Dog. Realizou a sua estreia no wrestling a 11 de Setembro de 1993 no evento PWA (antigo nome da APW) Mister Wrestling, onde era conhecido com o nome Zombie. Conquista e defesa do Título Depois de vários anos onde interrompeu a prática da sua actividade, Arte-Gore regressaria no APW Suplex de Verão 2006. Depois de derrotar facilmente o estreante na APW Prophet (num combate que ficou memorável pelo facto de ser ao ar livre e de ter começado a chover torrencialmente), Arte-Gore viria a entrar num torneio para determinar o novo Campeão Nacional da APW a 22 e 23 de Julho de 2006. Na primeira roda do torneio, Arte-Gore derrotou Mad Dog e, no dia seguinte, viria a derrotar Pedro Pavão nas meias finais. Devido ao facto de Iceborg e KarmageDan terem empatado por contagem fora do ringue no seu combate igualmente nas meias finais, isto deixou Arte-Gore sem adversário para defrontar na final, pelo que foi imediatamente declarado o novo Campeão Nacional da APW. Iceborg seria o primeiro lutador a desafiar Arte-Gore pelo título a 22 de Agosto de 2006. Depois de uma altercação com KarmageDan e Ultra Psycho, onde foram obrigados a fazer equipa contra ambos a 29 de Julho e onde venceram, acabariam por se enfrentar pelo Título Nacional da APW,onde Arte-Gore viria a vencer por desqualificação, depois de KarmageDan interferir. Arte-Gore viria a perder o título a 5 de Janeiro de 2007 num combate gauntlet, tendo sobrado no fim com Mad Dog, que o derrotaria com o seu golpe final Neckbreaker. Mas a festa durou pouco para Mad Dog, quando Arte-Gore o reencontra no dia seguinte numa desforra (combate lumberjack), onde Arte-Gore venceu com o seu inverted chokeslam. Arte-Gore viria a defender o seu título com sucesso várias vezes ao longo do primeiro semestre de 2007, em especial contra Mad Dog, mas a sua sorte viria a mudar a 28 de Junho de 2007 no programa da TVI As Tardes da Júlia. Arte-Gore derrotou facilmente Jimmy Best num combate agendado, mas continuou a atacá-lo, o que provocou uma altercação entre este e a apresentadora Júlia Pinheiro, que não hesitou em tentar defendê-lo. Achando que Júlia Pinheiro não daria conta do recado sozinha, surge dos bastidores Mad Dog, que ataca Arte-Gore em defesa de Jimmy Best e da Júlia. Cansado de tanta desorganização, o árbitro (estreante na APW David Francisco acaba por marcar um combate entre Arte-Gore e Mad Dog para o Título Nacional da APW, onde Mad Dog viria a vencer com um crossface (em homenagem a Chris Benoit, falecido três dias antes e numa altura em que ainda não se conheciam as causas da tragédia). Taça Tarzan Taborda Depois de lutar mais uma vez contra o campeão Mad Dog num combate de coleira no APW Impacto Total 2 em Santa Maria da Feira a 28 de Março de 2008 e de falhar a reconquista do título, Arte-Gore participou na Taça Tarzan Taborda. O facto de ter sido Campeão Nacional da APW antes de Mad Dog deu-lhe o direito de, tal como ao então campeão Mad Dog, passar automaticamente aos 1/4 de final do torneio, onde defrontou e derrotou Ultra Psycho (que mais tarde no APW Wrestling Total ao Vivo em Ponta Delgada, Açores se viria a vingar numa desforra e venceu de forma inesperada). Como o combate entre Raven e U-Gene Dinsmore terminou empatado, Arte-Gore acabou por passar automaticamente para a final do torneio, onde viria a defrontar Mad Dog num Combate de Jaula onde foi derrotado. World Stars Of Wrestling Arte-Gore teve a sua estreia na World Stars of Wrestling a 28 de Setembro de 2008 no evento inaugural da companhia, o WSW Inception. Entrou no WSW World Championship Rumble for the Gold mas foi eliminado. Mais tarde viria a interferir no combate entre Gabriel DeRose e o debutante no wrestling profissional Seth Bollinger, atacando o árbitro Miguel Matos e tendo uma altercação com o promotor da WSW Axel, que tentou defender o seu irmão (o árbitro). No Wrestling Golpes * Inverted Chokeslam * Bear hug * Single arm choke modified spinebuster * Standing suplex * Chokeslam * Back Elbows in the corner * Knee Strikes in the corner Titulos e Prémios :*'Associação Portuguesa de Wrestling' * Campeão Nacional da APW (2 vezes) Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling de Portugal